


Just an April Shower

by lea_anberlyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_anberlyn/pseuds/lea_anberlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want to share my umbrella?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an April Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble written for hd_fluff’s April prompt: April showers.

“Want to share my umbrella?” He asks, holding the red umbrella out between them, giving the other man a small, hopeful smile. 

“I’m already too wet,” the other man says, shaking his head. 

“You’ll soon dry,” he insists, giving the umbrella a little shake and smiling when the droplets fall over the two of them. “Now I’m wet too.” 

The other man frowns a little, “Your umbrella’s pretty small.” 

“Well, we’ll just have to get a bit close – you don’t mind do you?” 

A sigh, “No, I suppose I don’t.” 

He leans closer, nudging the other man with his shoulder. “Come on, enough moping already, it’s time to go home.” 

“I wasn’t moping, I was...thinking.” The shoulder nudges him back as they both hunch under the umbrella. 

He gives the other man a knowing smile, “And what were you thinking about out here in the rain?”

“Just..things.”

“And have you finished thinking now?” 

He gets a decisive nod and a hand reaches out, touching his face lightly. “Sorry for making you worry and…sorry for making you come out in the rain to get me.” 

He brings their foreheads together, feeling the other’s breath across his lips. “I’d look for you anywhere – and anyway, this isn’t rain. Just an April shower.”

A snort and a soft kiss whispers across his lips. “Whatever you say Potter.” 

“So...what happens now?”

“Let’s go home, and then you can help dry me off.” 

A small smirk and another kiss, this time longer, more intense, full of promise and want and need, “Whatever you want Malfoy, whatever you want.”


End file.
